


A Champion's best friend

by Creepzilla



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepzilla/pseuds/Creepzilla
Summary: Link whined to himself and turned around to return back to the stress and pressure, his tail drooping at the thought, when suddenly and unexpectedly the floor disappeared beneath his paws, and he was falling into a portal of darkness.__________________________________________________________________OrSoon after the events of Twilight Princess, Link finds himself in a Wild Hyrule.My take on how Twilight Princess Link meets Breath of the Wild Link.
Kudos: 23





	A Champion's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PrismaPup7 for proof reading this for me.

Link bolted upright, panting and reaching for someone who wasn't there. He shook his head and sighed, putting his head into his hands. It had been three weeks since she left. Three weeks of fruitlessly searching for something, anything that might bring her back. Three weeks of traversing every inch of Hyrule, asking every person he met and searching every nook and cranny. Three weeks of feeling his heart break apart into tiny pieces as all hope slowly left him. Three of the worst weeks of his life because every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he saw her. 

Every time he woke up from a nightmare about shadow beasts and monsters destroying everything he held dear, he wished she was there to make a joke about how weak he was, having nightmares like a child. Every time he looked at his shadow, he felt as though some of it was missing. It had been three weeks before he had finally given up and went back to his house, missing her every step of the way.

"She's gone and she's not coming back," Link whispered to himself. "It will be easier if I just except that." 

"LINK, ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" came a loud shout from outside. Link was shocked out of his memories and moved over to his window and looked out at the four kids standing there waiting. Beth seemed to be scolding Talo for something, while Malo just watched with no expression on his face. A bit creepy, that kid, Link thought to himself. Colin was standing off to the side, holding a wooden sword and merely observing the event play out.Talo was the one who had shouted and Link just laughed to himself.

"Yes, I'm awake, what did you guys want?" Link answered while climbing down out of his treehouse.

"Talo wants to play with you," responded Malo as he seemed to roll his eyes.

"No I don't!" Talo yelled back. "l was hoping that you could tell us some stories again." Talo proceeded to look up at Link with a grin.

"Link probably needs rest, not irritation by little kids," Beth announced , glaring at Talo.

"I thought Link was gonna teach us swordfighting tricks," Colin interrupted.

" Stories!"

"Swords!"

Link shook his head, sighed and stopped the arguing with his amazing tactical skills in speaking. "I have to get to work, but I can spend time with you guys later."

Link's announcement was followed by a series of groans and complaints, but the kids went off to find a different way to spend their time until Link would be done. Link took a moment to breathe and realized that even though he loved those kids to death, he needed some time to process and think over the "incident". Link stopped himself from going there and decided to get on with his day.

It appeared that everyone in the village wanted to tell Link every single detail about everything that had occurred during his absence. Link might not have minded all that time ago before his life turned upside-down, but now after all of the things he had seen, he just wanted to be left alone to do his simple mindless tasks with nothing to bother him except his thoughts.

He simply smiled and nodded and listened to countless stories from people who had missed him so desperately, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. He laughed when they made jokes and helped them with their problems, but when asked what he did while he was gone Link just froze and horrible memories would rush through his head, reminding him that he would never be the same.

Link took some time from the day and played with the kids, telling Talo a story, asking Beth about her day and letting her talk her heart out, teaching Colin to be aware of his surroundings so he wouldn't get surprised by a sneaky sword strike, buying something from Malo - what was wrong with that kid, anyway? Why did he have a shop? - and making sure they all had recovered being kidnapped by bloodthirsty monsters.

But the one person Link avoided was Ilia. He knew how she felt about him, and once upon a time he might have felt the same, but Link's life was nothing like a fairy tale. After Midna, Link didn't feel like his heart was all there anymore.  
After a day of non-stop chatting, Link wearily wandered back to his tree house only to immediately stiffen. There were Hyrule castle guards in the path.

Link slowly reached for his sword, but stopped when he heard a voice that could only be described as regal.

"It has been a while, Link."

Link watched in shock as Princess Zelda stepped out from behind the soldiers.

Link gave Zelda a stare. She didn't look good - castle life appeared to be hard on her. She had bags under her eyes and probably needed a good sleep. She was wearing a dress that looked exactly like the one she had the day they fought Ganondorf - how many of those did she even have? However, Link was not in a mood to be nice, even to the Princess of Hyrule.

\------  
"Why are you here?" he bluntly stated. They were currently sitting at his table while Link glared daggers at the current monarch of Hyrule.

"Well, I came here because I needed your opinion on something," Zelda began. "You see, according to Hyrule laws, I cannot become a queen until I marry someone."

Link stopped what he was doing. He really hoped this conversation wasn't going where he thought it was going.

Zelda continued, "I know it's a law that doesn't make much sense, and I can't remove it until I become queen. So, I announced that I would be on the lookout for a husband."

Link remembered hearing about that. It had caused a huge uproar, but he had been preoccupied looking for someone and hadn't thought much of it.

"Naturally, I will have to marry someone who knows what they are doing, isn't an idiot, and preferably someone I know and the people don't hate. These restrictions made it harder to find the right guy, but luckily for me I already had someone in mind."

"So then... why are you here?" Link questioned, knowing exactly why she was here.

"Why, Link," Zelda exclaimed, looking shocked. "I was talking about you!"

Link twitched and stood up abruptly. "And what makes you think I would accept?" 

Zelda growled and also stood up. "Are you denying my offer? You realize this marriage would be purely professional and would appease the people, seeing their princess marry the courageous hero who saved them all."

"Why did you come now, then?!" Link practically shouted. "Three whole weeks after the disaster that wrecked Hyrule!"

"It might interest you to know that it is hard to find someone who has been constantly moving for the past three weeks." Zelda responded calmly.

"You know why I was moving!" Link was shouting at this point. "I was searching for her!"

Zelda sighed, turned around and looked at the wall. "You know that she isn't coming back," she muttered, voice softening.

Link stormed over to the wall Zelda was looking at and stared at the cursed necklace that hung there. The necklace that made Link think of Midna every time he saw it. The necklace he hadn't touched since the day his heart tore in two.

Link wanted to scream. The pressure from the villagers, the stress of his life, and now this. It all just added to the growing feeling that he didn't belong. He just wanted to run and leave his worries behind without a care.

Link made a split-second decision, and snatched the necklace off the wall, being careful to only touch the string.

"I'm going on a walk," he stated coldly. Link proceeded to walk out the door, shoving the guards aside and marching off into the forest. He heard the soldiers shouting and coming after him, but they stopped when he heard a voice call out from behind them.

"Let him have some time to himself."

Link ignored it, and ran deeper and deeper into the woods until he was far enough away. He pulled out the necklace, and gazed at the orange and black rock as it glowed slightly. Link frowned in thought, before grabbing it with both hands, deciding that he needed to let out his anger somehow.

After so long, he had forgotten how painful the transformation was, pulling him in every direction, forcing his body into a form not human at all. With his transformation complete, Link howled into the sky and ran again, further and further then he had ever gone before, until he noticed that he had no idea where he was. 

Link whined to himself and turned around to return back to the stress and pressure, his tail drooping at the thought, when suddenly and unexpectedly the floor disappeared beneath his paws, and he was falling into a portal of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading to the end, chapters will be updated randomly.  
> I am NOT consistent in my updating. Sorry.


End file.
